


O Night Divine

by tsepesh



Category: Les Misérables (Movie 1978)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Norman Bates' references, Prostitution, just don't read this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: после смерти Фантины инспектора Жавера охватывает чувство вины. Очень сильное чувство вины.версия канона - экранизация 1978 года, ретеллинг х/ф "Психо" (1960)





	O Night Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Caensore

Название: O Night Divine  
Автор: fandom Les Miserables 2015  
Бета: fandom Les Miserables 2015  
Размер: мини, 1881 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Жавер, префект, 3 ОЖП  
Категория: джен, гет  
Жанр: драма, дарк  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: после смерти Фантины инспектора Жавера охватывает чувство вины. Очень сильное чувство вины.  
Предупреждение: версия канона - экранизация 1978 года, ретеллинг х/ф "Психо" (1960)  
Примечания: в качестве одного из источников вдохновения (в т.ч. для названия) использовалась композиция «O Holy Night» в исполнении Abney Park  
Для голосования: #. fandom Les Miserables 2015 - "O Night Divine"

Холодно, холодно. Как же холодно. Вот, пришла к мадам, думала, в доме работать буду — так она половину забирает, а работать на ту же улицу гонит. И погреться-то не зайдешь, прицепится да синяков наставит для сугреву. А я, может, и без того своей красой всю улицу бы распугала бы, когда б не румяна. Хорошо Мими, у нее реснички-то длинные, она ими взмахнет — и сразу найдется, да не абы кто, а кавалер какой, жинтыльмен, о, какое слово знаю, да с обращением. Такой и в нумера поведет, и угостить может, не моим клиентам чета. Тем лишь бы переулок какой найти, а то и прямо тут могут. У-у-у-у-у, уроды.  
И тебе привет, Мари, не найдется чего глотнуть? Ух, хорошо, прям до кишок продрало, вот уж спасибо. Чего новенького у вас?  
Ой, да кто их там режет? С котом не поделились, а то и хахаль обиделся, вот и получили. Что? Режут одинаково всех? Да прям много как человека порезать можно, тебя послушать, Мари, так в Париже один убивец всех режет. Да откуда ты знаешь-то, что прям как-то странно режет? А, ещё жандарма своего обихаживаешь? Мне бы где такого жандарма найти…  
…У, змеюка подлючая, и ведь врёт, врёт, но как складно врёт, аж страшно стало. Да кому мы нужны-то? Что с нас взять-то можно? Вот с меня — что можно? Да ничего, платье и то шитое-перешитое, штопки больше, чем того платья. Умру — так даже на тряпки его не возьмут, скажут, не нужны нам такие обноски. И все равно, завтра же поговорю с мадам, пусть меня в дом поставит, хоть поломойкой, да в тепле. И чего ей про этого душегубца рассказывать приперло? Раньше ходила и горя не знала, а теперь хоть от каждой тени шарахайся, чтоб её! О, мужчинка.  
Господин хороший, а может, пошли ко мне? Там у меня постель есть, да и чем согреться найдется. Нет? Ну, давай прямо здесь, вот у стены.  
Лишь бы платье не порвал, скотина, а то в прошлый раз прореху пока заделала — чуть себе все не поморозила.  
Эй, за что ножом-то? Я ж тебе слова против не сказала даже. Больно, подлюка. Что ж ты меня ножом кромсаешь, что ж я тебе сделала-то?  
Больно. И холодно. Как же холодно-то, а.

Волосья ему отрастить, тоже мне, переборчивый какой. Как до дела доходит, так и переулок подходит, а как платить — так и волос не хватает, и подержаться не за что, хорошо хоть вообще смог, а то б тоже я виновата была бы. К жене своей иди, кобелина, если все не по тебе!  
Тоже мне, фигура. Самого соплёй перешибёшь, стручок — натурально, стручок, ничего толком не почувствуешь, а туда же — волосья ему подавай. Сам отрасти, урод.  
Тяжко без волос, через одного такие вот уроды. Да какая ж вам разница от тех волос, вы и на лицо-то толком не смотрите! Всё бы только платить поменьше, а что мне те деньги, может, и не для себя нужны, это всё равно.  
Мадам ещё тоже, что здесь, что на фабрике была — половину ей вынь да положь, а я не могу так, мне ещё денег тем людям отправить надо, чтоб Козетте моей лекарств купили, да одежды зимней. Я бы сама сшила, да знакомых нет, чтобы отвезли. А так отправить — ведь украдут, как есть украдут, там же все воры, а месье мэру и дела нет. Ему-то вечно до честных людей дела нет — вот меня ни за что уволили с фабрики, а что мне Козетту кормить надо, и не посмотрели. И эти вот тоже не смотрят, и хорошо, что не смотрят — а то я как будто не знаю, сколько лет тут иным девочкам, не, не хочу такого для Козетты, совсем не хочу.  
Совсем никого нет сегодня, что ли? Если так пойдет, то мне и отправить нечего тем людям будет. Надо бы поближе к кабакам ходить, да там уже места все заняты, и не мне чета там стоят, красивые все, в платьях нарядных. А я, может, тоже хороша была, глядишь, волосы отрастут, ещё лучше их буду.  
Ну, месье, желаете поразвлечься? В такой холод — самое оно, особенно если дадите глоток из своей фляги и мне.  
Вот же жлобина, денег у него нет, глотнуть он мне не даст. Чтоб тебе бабы не давали, пьянь!  
Пойду-ка я, а то и время уже позднее, и промерзла вся до косточек, хоть водки покупай да отогревайся. А может, и вправду взять? Где только — лавки все закрыты давно уже, а в кабак свои же не пустят, скажут, мужиков отбивать пришла, а мне только и водки бы чуть-чуть взять, и то не для удовольствия же? Попросить, может, кого?  
Жюли? Может, зайдешь мне купить чуть-чуть? А то сама знаешь, не любят они меня. Да, вот деньги, я подожду тебя вон там, в переулке. Хорошо-то как устроилось.  
А не хочет ли месье в такую холодную ночь согреться? Дешевле жареных каштанов, приятней водки, а, месье?  
Опять мелочь. Да что ж такое-то? Ещё и содомитом обозвал, слово-то какое. Нет, вот пока делом заняты, их все устраивает, а после каждый норовит бедную девушку обидеть, да с деньгами обмануть. Что за люди! Ещё и слухи эти дурацкие, дескать, режет кто-то нас, распускают. Сами вон и режут, а дела до того никому нет, ни полиции, ни месье мэру хваленому, хоть бы нас всех и вчистую вырезали бы.  
О, Жюли идёт!

Рассвет. Надо вставать. Спина болит. Ох. И не только спина.  
Надо бы заканчивать с отчетами побыстрее, прекращать сидеть по полночи, а то с утра как старик — ни согнуться, ни разогнуться. Горло ещё болит, но это после вчерашнего ареста. Зато Луи Гару не ушел и долго ещё никуда не уйдет.  
Но сидеть заполночь действительно не стоит, приходишь усталый и беспорядок разводишь. Деньги раскидал, хорошо хоть редингот повесил.  
Нет, решительно надо прекращать так засиживаться.

Вот засада, теплее не становится. Ох, говорила мне мама… Пардон, месье, в такую темень что мужчина, что столб… Кстати о столбах… Кажется, твой фонарь от… чай… отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы его зажгли… Нет? Ну и стой тут. Как столб. Ха-ха.  
Сиди дома, говорила, не нужна тебе эта столица.  
Я? В провинции? Пф-ф! Нон. Сенс.  
Я рождена для Парижа. Столичная птичка. Да, это я. Птица… голубица. Не голубика. Это важно. Ха. Столица у меня в крови. Салонные беседы. Калянбауры. Надо потом рассказать Жюли.  
О, я же совсем забыла. Что Жюли… месье столб, не передумали? Ну ладно, красавчик, мир круглый. Меня-то как раз кругами и ведёт. Фляжка — лучший друг девушки. Фляжка на ляжке. Точно. Надо рассказать Жюли. Она оценит.  
Жюли… Так, не плакать. Засада. Слёзы — деньги. Нет, фляжка не всегда лучший друг девушки. Ладно, с кем не бывает. Клин клином.  
Нету больше Жюли. Жак верно говорил. Режут нас. Ночами. Страшно. Без жалости. Изверги. Или изверг. Или изверг. Хаха.  
Ну вот, сработала фляжка. Всё хорошо будет. Эта ночь такая же. Как прошлые. Со мной-то ничего не будет. Это же Париж, а я его птица. Э, как сзади кто-то шлёпает. Со смаком таким. Шлёп. Шлёп. Все панталоны в грязи уже, поди. Шлёп. Шлёп. А ну как он…  
Да ерунда. Ну не могут меня вот так запросто зарезать. Это же я. Царица ночи. Парижаночка. Всё со мной хорошо будет.  
Тьфу, привязался. Как по голове. Со своим шлёп-шлёп. А ну-ка, марш-бросок. Как тебе это, милый. На углу-то не то, что в переулке, да? Поглядим. Пово-орот. Как медленно.  
Привет, красавчик. Эть, какие мы тощие да растрёпанные. И рожа такая, прямо булыжника просит. И вроде ничего такого в нём нет. Но просит. Очень. А ну как ему это даже и по вкусу будет? Хаха. Ему бы пошло. Или пошло. Да я сегодня в ударе. Надо всё это не забыть потом.  
Ну, что молчишь? Молчит и смотрит. Так, спокойно, Мари, спокойно. Ох, до чего мерзок мужичонка. О, шевелиться начал, в карман полез. Милый. Если у тебя там есть. Хоть один. Десим. Я достану его из твоего кармана. Сама.  
Проняло-то как бедняжку. Ажно перекосило. Ну вот, налаживается ночка…  
Шлёп. Шлёп. Ну и кого там к нам несёт вовремя? А, да. Кто же ещё. Это Фантина. Суповой набор «Гренадёр». Мужиком была бы краше. Хотя… некоторые поговаривают…  
Что ты там из кармана достал, мой принц? Нож? Твою жеж…  
Вжаться в стену. Выставить руки. Глаза закрыть. И не поможет никто. Вот так, оказывается, это бывает. Ну? Удар?  
Удар. И ещё один. И ещё. Как темно. И страшно. И холодно. Но не больно. Ещё удар. Ух-х, прямо слышу, как кости хрустнули. Что он там говорит? «Ага, нож. Правильно. Тебе подходит»?  
Подходит кому? Я тут сижу. Никого не трогаю. Сижу, вот глаза даже закрыла. Неужели открывать?  
Ого. Ага. А мужиком и правда краше. Высокий, плечистый, сильный. Занят. Бьёт моего несостоявшегося о стену. Головой. Я ещё тут посижу. И пару глоточков. За спасение. За чудесное спасение.  
Отпустил. Даже опустил. Даже бросил. Ой, я не могу. Сейчас ведь на меня посмотрит. Быстренько, ещё глоточек. Для храбрости. Ой, точно. Поворачивается. Так, я во всей красе. Роза Парижа. Столичная птичка.  
За тобой, мой спаситель? Да за тобой я куда угодно. Готова дать прямо здесь, не сомневайся. И показания тоже.  
Суровый-то какой сразу. Брови насупил. Делает вид, что шуток не понимает. Ничего-ничего, красавчик. Серьёзный он. Платье сначала грязное сними. Если хочешь, помогу…

В участке было многолюдно — в конце концов, не каждый день сам префект парижской полиции лично прибывает наградить одного из инспекторов. Жандармы почистили мундиры и отполировали пуговицы, те из инспекторов, кто не носил ни усов, ни бороды, чисто выбрились. Писарей же обязали выбриться вне зависимости от обычного наличия или отсутствия растительности на лице.  
Префект оказался рыжим, похожим на спешенного кавалериста и знакомым с инспектором Жавером. То, что инспектор Жавер рано или поздно проявит себя столь героически, префект, по его словам, понял сразу, как только увидел его несколько лет назад. То, что инспектор Жавер как никто способен к самостоятельным и инициативным действиям, было ясно префекту ещё тогда, когда он благословил тогда ещё не совсем инспектора на беспрестанный поиск. То, что именно инспектор Жавер нашел преступника так, как никто и не догадался бы искать, самоотверженно предложив себя приманкой, есть прямое следствие его, префекта, умения разбираться в людях и назначать их на верные посты и должно послужить уроком всей столичной полиции. То, что инспектор Жавер был вынужден самолично сшить себе подходящее платье и купить парик на собственные деньги, должно быть прямым упреком всем этим либералам в правительстве, не способным выделить полиции хоть сколько-нибудь приличное финансирование.  
Где-то на середине речи префекта жандармы помоложе и несколько писарей начали тихо смеяться. К концу остался спокойным только сам инспектор Жавер, видимо, ушедший в прострацию. Префект же, закончив живописать потенциальные преступления убийцы, который «в самом ближайшем времени вполне мог начать совершать свои гнусные злодеяния и в приличных кварталах города, от чего бы подверглись опасности наши дочери, жены, матери!», приступил к самому награждению, намекнув при этом на возможность повышения для такого ценного сотрудника.  
Речь закончилась, присутствующие вежливо поаплодировали не столько действиям инспектора по задержанию опасного преступника, сколько ораторским усилиям префекта. Он вскоре отбыл, оставив участок жить своей обычной жизнью, в которой инспектор Жавер честно доработал до конца рабочего дня и с тем же отрешенным выражением, которое его лицо приняло во время награждения, пошел домой.  
Домом он называл съемную квартирку через пару улиц от участка, обставленную тем, что хозяева выдавали за мебель. Чем ближе Жавер подходил к дому, тем более потерянным становился его взгляд.  
Не встретив, на свое счастье, ни хозяйки, ни других жильцов, свеженагражденный инспектор поднялся по лестнице к своей двери, зашел и огляделся так, словно видел все в первый раз. И платье, о котором говорил префект, и дешевенький парик с подстриженными и уже кое-где вылезающими волосами, висели рядом с зеркалом, под которым была прибита полочка с несколькими флаконами.  
С остановившимся взглядом Жавер начал наносить румяна.


End file.
